fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Fred and Wilma Comfort Anna
After Anna ran away from home, she wandered through the forest, crying about her saxophone and her belongings, and made it to her home and her adopted parents, Fred and Wilma Flintstone's house. Anna knocked on the door and it opened. Fred and Wilma looked concerned, looking at their adopted daughter, crying her eyes out. "My goodness, what happened?" Wilma asked, looking concerned. Anna sniffled and sobbed, "Mother, Father! I'm scared! Can I come and live with you?" Fred nodded and smiled, "Sure." "Thank you." Anna said, crying, as she went inside her house. After Wilma helped Anna out of her pajamas and into her green coronation gown, black satin necklace with a bronze pendant, cream petticoat, white stockings, and black ballet shoes, Anna sat down on the couch and Fred handed her the magenta handkerchief. Anna blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Wilma went up to her daughter and sat down beside her, as she asked, "What's the matter, my dear? What happened this time?" "You can tell us." Fred added. Anna began telling her parents a sob story. "Well, my father, Ranger Audubon, grabbed my hair and took me home right after our sleepover in the treehouse, he threw me across the room, like I was some kind of ragdoll." Wilma gasped and asked, "He threw you across the room? Well, that's not nice of him to do that to you, was it?" Anna shook her head and Fred said, "Well, tell us what happened after this." Anna continued her sob story, "Well, Ranger Audubon kept yelling at me and mocked me for absolutely no reason at all. Then he destroyed all of my belongings, including my saxophone by throwing them in the fireplace. And then, I yelled "I hate you!" to Ranger Audubon and so, I began to cry and ran away from home with angry tears in my eyes and a broken heart, never to come back home ever. It's just that no wonder why he made me cry." As Anna finished her sob story, her emotions start building up and buried her face into her handkerchief, crying her eyes out. Fred and Wilma felt so concerned for their daughter's sadness. "That's why he doesn't love me anymore!" Anna said, tearfully and cried into her handkerchief. Fred and Wilma hugged their daughter in concern. "There, there, darling. Everything is going to be alright. We promise." Wilma said, soothingly. After hugging for a long time, Anna felt very tired after crying for so long and yawned. Fred and Wilma saw that Anna was asleep on the couch. Wilma took out the blanket from the closet and Fred placed the pillow on the couch as Wilma placed the blanket on Anna, placing her head on the pillow and tucking her in. "Good night, my dear." Wilma said with a smile and gently kissed Anna on her cheek. Then she and Fred went into the den for a talk, with Anna sleeping peacefully on the couch, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mother And Daughter Relationship Category:Father And Daughter Relationship